


Santa Baby

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Coitus Interruptus, Crack, Dirty Talk, Elves, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Santa's Elves, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: And wouldn’t it be a disservice to Santa, if some of the elves didn’t do something mischievous and show him just how naughty people can be?Well, Baekhyun and Jongdae are more than happy to test Santa’s patience.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I’m out of writing at the minute but had this little silly fic written a while ago so I thought I’d post it up for you <3 
> 
> It’s complete crack so if you’re okay with that, read on! 
> 
> I hope everyone’s safe and well - have the happiest of New Years! 
> 
> All my love, Hunnie x x x

Rules were made to be broken, right? 

Really, there wouldn’t be a Nice list if the Naughty list didn’t exist simultaneously. 

And wouldn’t it be a disservice to Santa, if some of the elves didn’t do something mischievous and show him just how naughty people can be? 

Well, Baekhyun and Jongdae are  _ more _ than happy to test Santa’s patience. 

They’re both Head Elves at the North Pole. Sometimes, they wonder how they got those positions, especially when there are other elves who behave much better than they do. To be honest, they think that Santa — Kim Junmyeon — has a soft spot for them both. 

“Here?” Jongdae whispers, eyes bursting wide open to add to his shocked demeanour, even if it is forced. “I don’t know, hyung. Isn’t it taking things too far, to do it in his grotto?” 

A brilliant grin stretched over Baekhyun’s face. “Like you’d care about taking it too far, naughty boy.” Baekhyun spanks Jongdae’s Lycra-clad ass, pushing him into the grotto.

Jongdae yelps and giggles. Baekhyun is right, Jongdae only cares about getting on Junmyeon’s last nerve. 

They’re already on their last warning, since they both cut up their elf outfits to look extra slutty for the holiday season. Jongdae’s green Lycra leggings have been cut into short shorts, showing off his ass deliciously. They did the same to Baekhyun’s red leggings. Both of their tops have been cut into crop tops, with a deep V going down the middle. 

Baekhyun sits down on Santa’s Candy Cane Throne and Jongdae all but pounces into Baekhyun’s lap. Jongdae has been desperate for a kiss all day. 

“You look so cute like this, Dae-ya. All needy and drooling at the thought of getting hyung’s lips.” To add to his words, Baekhyun licks his lips, staring Jongdae down with lust-filled eyes. 

Jongdae blushes but he refuses to duck away from Baekhyun’s heady look. He grabs Baekhyun’s hands, puts them on his ass. “Always needy for you, hyung. Now, give me what I want.” 

Instantly, Baekhyun’s hands squeeze at Jongdae’s plush cheeks, pulling him forward so they can grind against each other slowly. 

Baekhyun leans up, craning his neck to reach Jongdae. Of course, Jongdae goes to Baekhyun. 

Their lips meet, a little shyly and softly, like they always do on their first kiss. It’s against the rules to fraternise with another elf and the thrill of doing it has Jongdae vibrating in place every time. 

Baekhyun is the one to turn the kiss filthier, tongue pushing into Jongdae’s mouth to fight for dominance. 

Jongdae can’t help but whimper, easily letting Baekhyun take control. Their lips move against each other with practiced ease, tongues mapping out the inside of each other’s mouths as if they haven't done this a hundred times before. 

But not here, not where Junmyeon could catch them. 

The thought makes Jongdae feel even hotter, has his Lycra shorts stretching impossibly tight as he gets hard. 

_ “Oh,”  _ Baekhyun says against Jongdae’s lips, pulling away from the kiss slightly. “Isn’t someone a naughty boy?”

To add to his leering, Baekhyun raises his hand and brings it back down on Jongdae’s cheeks, hard. Jongdae’s ass jiggles with the force and he thrusts forward, pressing himself even more into Baekhyun’s stomach. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae whimpers, almost moans. He didn’t expect to be so easy, to fall right into Baekhyun’s trap this quickly. But, Jongdae can never resist Baekhyun.

“Do you like doing this in here, baby? Like the thought of Junmyeon hyung walking in and seeing you desperate to be taken on his throne?” 

At that moment, they hear voices outside the grotto, deep voices, talking loud enough that they must be close to catching them. 

Baekhyun’s hand flys up, covering Jongdae’s mouth and trapping the moan that was about to fall from his lips. 

“Answer me,” Baekhyun prompts, whispering quietly. His eyes are full of evil glee, face plastered with triumph. 

With Baekhyun’s hand there, Jongdae can’t really answer. He’s not sure if he would even want to try, not trusting himself not to moan at the situation. Jongdae nods, eyes wide and pleading as he looks down at Baekhyun. This is far too hot. They are definitely going to end up on the Naughty list for this. 

Baekhyun smirks. “How about if I did this? Do you think Junmyeon-hyung would spank me for it?” Moving his hand from Jongdae’s ass, Baekhyun gently brushes his fingers over Jongdae’s tiny waist and pushes it under Jongdae’s makeshift crop top. 

Jongdae gasps when Baekhyun’s fingers tug on his nipple harshly. His eyes flit around the grotto, seeing all the cute and fluffy things and he realises just how lewd they’re being. 

Most of the time, Jongdae loves being vocal for Baekhyun, loves the thought of the other elves hearing him in the throes of pleasure. Now, Jongdae is thankful Baekhyun’s hand is clamped over his mouth, knowing that he would be moaning like a slut in such a sacred place. 

“It’s Santa out there, you know?” Baekhyun asks, faux innocence laced in his voice. “Do you think he’d want to see the mess I made of your chest last night?” 

Body jolting forward again, Jongdae is reminded just how sensitive his nipples are right now, as Baekhyun scratches his nail over the nub he abused with his mouth last night. 

This isn’t what Jongdae was expecting. It was supposed to be a semi-innocent make out session. In his mind, he hadn't expected to be soaking his shorts through with his arousal. 

Baekhyun is so evil, fingertips digging into the hickeys he left last night, twisting at Jongdae’s nubs,  _ everything.  _

“Can you be quiet?” Baekhyun asks. “Will you be a good boy if I take my hand away?” 

For a moment, Jongdae thinks Baekhyun is talking about the hand on his nipple and he frantically shakes his head, not wanting that pleasure to be taken away. 

Baekhyun frowns, grinding his hips up so Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s obvious arousal. It has Jongdae’s thighs  _ squeezing, _ imagining the feeling of Baekhyun taking him right here. 

Then, Jongdae realises what Baekhyun means and he whimpers, nodding submissively. He’d never disobey Baekhyun. 

Slowly, Baekhyun retracts his hand from Jongdae’s mouth. But Baekhyun being Baekhyun, he pulls on Jongdae’s nipple, stretching it out as far as it will go and  _ twists.  _

Jongdae lets out a soundless sob as the heady pain makes his stomach swoop with arousal. A tear spills over his eyes, glitter trickling down his face and landing on Baekhyun’s chest. He watches as the droplet cascades down Baekhyun’s chest and disappears underneath his crop top. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae whispers, practically whimpers. He wishes they were in their cottage right now, so that they could go further. Though, he wouldn’t put it past Baekhyun to drill him into Junmyeon’s Throne. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Baekhyun let’s his hands drop to Jongdae’s hips, so he can help Jongdae grind down while they frot against each other like teen elves. 

They kiss filthily again, desperately. 

Jongdae feels himself barrelling closer to the edge while Baekhyun bites his lip, thrusts up into Jongdae’s cheeks. 

When the door to the grotto creaks open, Jongdae is brought back into the moment. Baekhyun is an all consuming force that takes Jongdae’s breath away and stops him from focusing on things like who would come into the grotto at this time of day. 

They both freeze as another voice in the ‘tsks’ at the sight of them. Jongdae isn’t ashamed to admit that being caught only pushes him deeper into his euphoric state, so turned on by being caught being naughty. 

“Didn’t I tell you I’d spank you the next time I saw you not doing your job?” Junmyeon’s voice echoes through the grotto, powerful and dominating. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun should feel guilty for pulling Santa away from his tasks a week before Christmas. 

But they can’t help but brim with glee as Junmyeon bends them both over the Throne, to teach them a lesson about staying on the Nice list. 


End file.
